Specific research on the visual nervous systems of insects, crustaceans, the vertebrate eye and human vision is intimately correlated with basic research on new experimental and analytical strategies for research on visual systems. This latter has included extensive work on the development of nonlinear identification theory for functional modeling and interactive computer-aided image analyses for histological research. The work on human vision has included new visual stimulus concepts coupled with extensive eye movement analysis and EEG analyses that can pinpoint centers of cortical activity relative to visual stimuli. The insect studies have concentrated on the information processes in the retina for monochromatic light in both the visual and ultraviolet regions along with the visual processes in tracking small objects. The vertebrate eye research has extensively correlated the functional and physiological properties of the catfish eye. New research based upon a new concept of nonlinear identification theory patterns in two space variables and time is being developed for the next stage of research on other vertebrate eyes starting with the frog where additional detailed histological studies will be intimately correlated.